Coffee
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Ichigo is forced to go and get out of the house to try and entertain himself. What happens at the coffee shop...never truly stays at the coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate my job." Ichigo mumbled, digging into a half a pint of ice cream with his feet rested up on his coffee table watching a documentary. Renji rubbed his temples with a clenched hand and stood up from the Bar stool he was sitting on. He moved his way over to the television, snatching the remote from the Strawberry's side and clicking the show off.

Ichigo dropped his spoon into the tub and swallowed his bite. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" He hollered, taking his feet from its comfortable position on the coffee table. Renji dropped the remote on the marble countertop and turned back to his younger roommate. "Maybe you wouldn't hate your job as much if you had a _life _after work every day!"

Ichigo narrowed his auburn eyes and stood up; tossing the almost empty tub of ice cream into the trash can next to his 3 year old couch. "I do have a life you nimrod!" He retorted, shoving Renji out of his way to the countertop. The red-head cursed under his breath and ignored the younger man's attitude. "I'm sorry, but lying around watching Television isn't a _life_!"

"Oh shut your trap, you idiot, it's enough for me." He answered, sitting down on the barstool and resting his chin on the cold marble countertop.

Renji could smell the boredom coming from Ichigo like an aroma. The red-head grumbled to himself and rubbed his forehead. His mind reeled on ideas to get Ichigo out of the house and out of his hair…

His mind make a spark and he smiled at his brilliant idea. "Say Ichigo…"

"Hungh?" The strawberry grumbled, his eyes slowly making its way to Renji who stood over the younger male. "How would you like to take a little trip?"

"To where…" Ichigo grumbled, sluggishly sitting up and letting his head roll back. The man's auburn just _screamed _boredom.

"It's a surprise." He piped in, grabbing Ichigo's wrist rather roughly and wrenching him from the barstool and to the front door.

Ichigo cursed under his breath, twisting his wrist from Renji's grip and glaring him down from head to toe. "I can walk, _THANK YOU_." He let the older man open the front door for him and nodded. "I hope you aren't taking me to a deserted part of town so you can molest me or something." He retorted as they walked to Renji's Black Toyota.

Renji closed the door and rolled his eyes, answering, "You only wish."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is where you brought me?" Ichigo mumbled from the passenger side of the car. Renji bit his lip, not wanting to go off on the ungrateful young adult. Ichigo sat back in his seat and chewed on his thumb. "A fucking coffee shop?"

Renji slammed his head rather hard onto his steering wheel, unlocking the passenger door and pointing to the shop. "I swear to God you get your sorry ass in there before I kick it so hard you'll _WISH _I molested you instead of this!"

Ichigo halted from opening the door and turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, "So…you wanted to?"

Renji rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and slammed his elbow into Ichigo's thigh, "_OUT!_"

The strawberry burst into laughter, opening the car door and hopping out, "Okay okay, calm down!" He waited for his older roommate to get out and headed for the front door. He halted at the door, noticing why Renji wanted him here.

He could clearly see Orihime and Rukia nestled on one of the comfy sofas in the coffee shop, talking over a hot mocha.

He reeled on Renji before they entered the shop, his eyes narrowed, "Is the reason you brought me because Orihime is in there? You want us to be a couple don't you?" Renji only merely smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in response.

"Renji I don't like her like that! I've told you time and time again!" He snarled, stabbing his finger into the older male's chest. Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand roughly, shoving it to the side and growled under his breath. "Just _get in there_, _get some coffee_, _AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow checked his watch as he drove home in his Red Camaro from his job as a waiter in one of those fancy restaurants. It was cold as hell outside, and not even the hot seat rested on his body could keep away the frigid cold. He looked out the foggy windshield and grumbled to himself.

Fuck he hated the cold. He hated it more than listening to his friend Luppi complain about his car. I mean, he loved the little retard, but sometimes Grimmjow just wanted to bust his ass with a firecracker. He scratched solemnly on his chin before his stomach made a decision for him. "Screw getting home fast, I need some coffee." He went off on the first exit, and headed straight toward his favorite coffee shop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He pulled into a spot next to a small Black Toyota and got out, wrapping his favorite blue scarf around his neck before entering the dark shop. To his surprise, he noticed some of his work buddies there sharing a cup over at one of the booths. When he walked in, all he could hear were their voices calling his name.

"Ey, It's Grimm!" A blonde male hollered, sitting with a young man with pink hair and a lady with large black pigtails. Grimmjow turned his head to the side, seeing the group waving him over as he ordered his coffee.

"Come sit over here!" The blonde exclaimed, scooting down the booth to let the older man in. Grimmjow, gripping his cup of hot black coffee, moved over and sat on the edge of the seat.

"So Grimmy~" The girl with the pigtails whispered, leaning over across the table to where the blunet sat drinking his black coffee, "Did you hear who's having a coffee here?" Her smile widened as Grimmjow looked up from his coffee, his eyebrow cocked. "It's your favorite man, _Strawberry._"

Grimmjow's scowl slowly formed into a half smile as he looked around the coffee shop. It was a matter of no time before the man spotted a crop of ginger hair through the harsh dim lighting. "Well if it isn't my favorite high schooler."

Of course, school had finished for both of them years ago, but Grimmjow couldn't forget all the years he tormented that little bastard to no end in school. He took another sip of his coffee, his past urges to bother the smaller and younger male bubbling up to the surface.

"You should go and say hi, Grimmy." The girl chimed in, blinking at him in her signature cute way. Grimmjow eyes her up and down, rolling his eyes, "That look never worked on Luppi and it sure won't work on me, Loly."

The younger woman pouted and turned her head to the side, looking at the pink-haired male. "I wanna see some action, Grimmy. Come on, do it for me and bother that bastard."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw and slowly stood up, "Fine, but I'm not doing it for _you_. I'm doing it for me own _pleasure._" Loly perked up as the blunet made his way over to where the strawberry and his roommate Renji were seated by a window on the opposite side of the store.

"Well, if it ain't my old High school buddy." Grimmjow cooed as he came into earshot of the strawberry. Ichigo felt his spine go stiff and his skin start to crawl. The blunet's smile crawled more along his face as he felt the fear start to increase on the strawberry. He could _smell _the fear.

Ichigo whipped his head to where Grimmjow stood in his black suit and blue scarf. Ichigo couldn't find his voice, but Renji gladly talked for the stunned male. "What in the hell are you doing here Grimmjow?" There was venom in his voice, and Grimmjow almost recoiled at his tone.

"What's the matter? I can't say hello to my old high school friends anymore?" He scoffed, grabbing a seat and happily sitting himself down next to the red-head and strawberry.

Renji clenched his cup of iced tea and snapped his gaze to Ichigo. "We should go." Ichigo looked down at his drink and turned over to Grimmjow. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow's small smile turned upwards into a large grin and he patted Ichigo's shoulder. "I just wanted to see how Berry was doing after all those years."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the blunet and he wrenched his shoulder from the man's grip, "I don't like that nickname…" Grimmjow's eyes sparkled with that old taunting zest, and he came back in for more. "What nickname, Berry?"

"Stop." Ichigo snarled, biting his tongue as best he could to keep from swearing at the immature man. Grimmjow could hear his work buddies scoffing and giggling from the far corner of the café.

Renji eyed the blunet with a death glare, and he stood up, his body tensing. "I'd advise you leave us the fuck alone before I have to beat your ass."

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised and his smile increased as he too stood up to meet eye to eye with the red-head. "Got a problem with me, Tattoo boy?" Renji nodded, moving toward the man until they were nose to nose. By now, the café had gotten quiet, and everyone's eyes were on the two men quarreling in the corner of the café.

"Guys not here…" Ichigo mumbled, but was silenced when Renji raised his fist and aimed it at Grimmjow. The blunet easily dodged the blow and slammed the hand on the back of the man's head, bringing Renji down to his knees.

Suddenly, the strawberry stood up, his eyes tired and swimming with annoyance. "I said to fucking _STOP._" Grimmjow eyed Ichigo, his foot slammed into Renji's back. All eyes were on the young man, and with that, he grabbed his drink and headed out of the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow left as soon as Ichigo left the café. The room was silent, all eyes on the blunet and the red-head Renji slipped under Grimmjow's foot, his ponytail coming undone and pooling around his shoulders and down his back. The younger red-head eyed Grimmjow with a second of annoyance before grabbing his car keys and following Ichigo to the curb.

He heard a whoop from his own table, and whipped around to see his work buddies cheering. Grimmjow could feel the vibe in the shop now. _They're thinking I'm such an asshole. _He was right down on the money, and his friends thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. He scowled to himself, feeling the horrid guilt hitting him like a sick wave. He should have left the poor guy alone, but no…his _friends _got him to do it, and he let them.

Loly smirked, patting the seat across from her. "What a show, Grimmy! Never seen that berry-bastard act like that before! It was amazing!" Grimmjow ran his fingers through his messy crop of blue hair, leaning over his coffee as the shop slowly went back to its murmuring state.

Before he knew it, a hand gripped his shoulder and wrenched him around so the blunet met eye to eye with Renji. His eyes were burning with anger and he wrenched a handful of Grimmjow's hair in his fist. "Listen you sick fuck, you _really _pissed Ichigo off. He's not wanting to talk to me right now, you know that? You know why he's being so depressed? _His Mother use to fucking call him that! She's dead Grimmjow, DEAD!"_

The shop went silent again. Loly's jaw locked and she reached out to Renji's muscular arm, shoving it away from Grimmjow's hair. The red-head let go of the blunet's hair and stood up straight, his anger so strong a tear stung his eye. He eyed the man's friends with annoyance and disappointment, and turned to leave.

Grimmjow looked down at his coffee that was now cooling on the table and his frown increased. He felt so…so…well he felt like _shit._ The blonde friend that sat next to him leaned in to where Grimmjow's head lay. "Grimm, you okay?"

Grimmjow raised his head, looking over at him, and sighed, "No, Kira…I'm just gonna go." He stated, standing up and grabbing his semi warm coffee. "W-wait Grimmjow, why can't you stay longer?" Loly exclaimed, grabbing onto the man's sleeve. Grimmjow wrenched his sleeve from the woman's grasp and walked off, a finger rubbing into his temple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ichigo..?" Renji asked on their drive home. Ichigo looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs around and not looking up when his roommate called for him. Renji sighed, turning his gaze back to the road as light snow fell down from the sky. "Ichi-kun…please don't take it to heart, He….he didn't know."

Ichigo turned his gaze to the window, his eyes swimming with pain. It had been years and years since his mother's death, but the memory of when she died was still fresh in his mind, and killed him every time he remembered.

"I wish…you never brought me there."

When they got home, Ichigo went straight to his room, not stopping to say goodnight to the red-head or even kick off his shoes. He just walked down the hallway and buried himself into the darkness in his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The guilt was killing Grimmjow as he drove home in the increasing snow drift. He thought about going to Ichigo's old house after he moved out of the Clinic, but he just knew that Ichigo could have moved between those three and a half years out of high school.

"Doesn't hurt to try…" He mumbled to himself as he took the highway downtown to Ichigo's house.

Before he knew it, he noticed the Black Toyota parked in the driveway and he chuckled to himself as he pulled to the curb. "The berry still lives here?" He whispered to himself, turning off the engine and sitting in the car a moment, looking at the wheel. What would he say?

He would apologize of course, but…what would happen after that? Would Ichigo forgive his horrid behavior or…would Renji beat his ass the minute he tried getting into the house. He chuckled again, "Yea, like that idiot could beat my ass."

He slowly unlocked the car door and got out, straightening his suit and wrapping the scarf more around his neck. He better make this fast, the snow was coming down as hard as it has ever done this year.

He hurried his steps across the frozen, slick lawn to the front door. "Thank God for porches coverings." He mumbled, knocking upon the door a couple times. There was a moment of complete silence where Grimmjow thought the two idiots weren't home.

The porch light flickered on, making the blunet blink a couple times and cover his eyes with a hand. The door slowly opened and he saw Renji, all nestled in a white t-shirt and boxers, glaring at him from the crack in the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, his eyes meeting the floor. "I…I wanted to apologize…" Renji's eyes narrowed and he opened the door more, "Who sent you to do it? Who made you?" The blunet's eyes also narrowed and he stepped up onto the doormat, "Who made me? I made myself do it! I seriously feel like shit, okay?"

There was a moment of silence before Renji stepped to the side, "Get in here, you're letting the snow and cold in here and I don't like paying for a heater that doesn't help." The older man rubbed snow off of his feet on the doormat and walked inside.

The apartment was nice and tidy. _Probably Renji's doing. He was always the clean type. _The kitchen was a nice large size with an island on the side. A hallway led into the darkness, with two doors on each side of it.

"He's down the hall, last door on your right." Renji stated, pointing down the hall to where the berry was nestled in. "He's probably fast asleep from crying or something. Don't be offended if he says, 'Get_ the fuck out._' Kay?" Grimmjow nodded, unwrapping his thick scarf and taking off his tux shoes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo sat in his bedroom the moment he got home, facing the wall and fiddling with a picture of his mother and him when he was a kid. He hated Grimmjow so much, for so many different reasons. A tear slipped down his cheek and he looked up at the dark ceiling, his heart aching like never before.

"Wh-why do I love Grimmjow…why do I get goosebumps whenever I'm around him?" Another tear slipped down his cheek, slipping into his mouth. He tossed the picture back on his nightstand and curled into a ball, his head nestled in between his knees.

"If Renji…or anyone found out about these feelings...I don't know what would happen to be honest." He mumbled to himself, blinking in the darkness.

A knock sounded at his bedroom door and he turned his head from his curled position. "Come in." To Ichigo's utter shock, a blue-haired shadow entered the room. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo felt his spine tingle and he backed up to the headboard of his bed, his eyes wide. "G-Grimmjow…what are you doing here?" The blunet sat on the edge of his bed, facing the man that seemed to be scared of him. "I…I wanted to apologize…" The strawberry's eyes looked straight at Grimmjow's shadowed face, his body shaking slightly. "Apologize?"

Grimmjow nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I'm not good at this shit, okay b- I mean Ichigo? So…I'm trying." Ichigo felt his lips curl into a smile and he sat up, his eyes skimming the hazy outline of Grimmjow's body. "It's fine. It's fine if you try…means that you care."

Grimmjow felt his cheeks flush red and he nodded. "So…I'm sorry…and shit…yea." He mumbled, looking down at the floor, his cheeks red. _Thank god he can't see my red cheeks. He'd torment me about that for the rest of my life. _

"Thanks Grimmy…" Ichigo whispered.

As Grimmjow got up to leave, he could feel a vibe from the strawberry that made him freeze in his steps. Ichigo kept his auburn gaze on him, and cocked an eyebrow when the blunet halted in his steps. "You okay, Grimmy?"

He shook his head a moment, and turned around to Ichigo, "It's…it's nothing."


End file.
